The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Sweet Heidy’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sweet Heidy’.
‘Sweet Heidy’ was derived from a breeding project in Warmond, The Netherlands. The inventor's goal was to develop new cultivars of Geranium wallichianum that are long blooming, free of disease, and exhibit unique flower coloration. ‘Sweet Heidy’ was selected as a single plant from among the seedlings that resulted from crosses made in 2002 between unnamed pink and blue flowering plants of Geranium wallichianum. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the inventor in Roelofsarensveen, The Netherlands in fall of 2004. Propagation by tissue culture and division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.